


Two Can Keep a Secret

by spacedoutwrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutwrites/pseuds/spacedoutwrites
Summary: Peter wakes up tied to a chair with a man who wants to know his identity. Tony doesn't take it very well. (Whumptober 2019 Day One: shaky hands)





	Two Can Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shaky Hands (Whumptober Day 1)  
Sorry I'm so bad with descriptions, but this is just a little one-shot in which Peter gets kidnapped and Tony thinks he's dead. Angst and whump ensue.

Peter regained consciousness in a dimly lit room.

He groaned.

His head was pounding.

He was sitting in a chair, wrists and ankles tied to it.

He was still in the spider suit, mask and all. He pulled at his restraints, expecting them to break easily. They didn’t. Everything seemed fuzzy. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten there or why his head hurt so badly. 

Before he could wonder any longer, someone stepped into view. A bulky man wearing all black and a ski mask. Classic.

The man spoke with an authority that Peter didn’t trust. “Ah yes, the amazing Spider-man, always saving the city and yet, so easily subdued.”

Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Yeah, okay man, whatever you say.”

The man just laughed, “so snarky, I like the attitude. Wouldn’t it be something to know the identity of Queens’ favorite hero?”

Peter tensed as the man walked closer. 

“I’m sure there are plenty of people out there who would just love to know exactly who busted them and got them thrown in jail.”

Before Peter could react, the man lunged forward and snatched the mask off of his head. 

Although Peter couldn’t see the man’s whole face, he could see him pause. 

The man started laughing loudly. “You’re a child!” He cried, “this is so much better than I expected.”

Peter sighed, “I’m sixteen, man.”

The man just continued laughing.

“Tell me a little more about yourself Spider-boy.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to laugh, “I don’t think so.”

The man glared at him. “At least tell me your name.”

Peter shook his head, “I may be a kid, but I’m not that stupid. What am I tied up with anyway?” he asked, “I should definitely be able to break through this.

“It doesn’t matter,” the man snapped. “What does matter is you telling me who you are so I can share your identity with the world!”

Peter stared, unimpressed. “Do you realize how cliché you sound? You sound like a Scooby-Doo villain, you know, like the ones who-”

The man cut him off with a sharp punch to the face.

Peter’s head whipped back so violently, he felt his neck pop. He slumped forward in the chair, face throbbing.

The man walked away from him, muttering angrily to himself. 

Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges, crashing into the wall opposite it.

Peter looked up to see the Iron Man suit stomp in and quickly scan the room.

He marched up to Peter’s captor and picked him up by the throat. “What seems to be the problem here, Spider-man?” he asked without turning his head.

“Uh…” Peter was at a loss for words.

The man flailed, grasping at the iron wrist clamped around his neck. He gasped desperately for air.

“Good enough for me,” said the suit’s robotic version of Tony’s voice.

Iron Man dropped the man to the ground and blasted him with his repulsor.

The suit opened up and Tony flew out of it, practically sprinting over to Peter. He knelt behind Peter, untying the ropes around his wrists and ankles with surprisingly shaky hands. He fumbled for a moment, but finally untied everything.

As soon as Peter was free, Tony was in front of him again, hands on his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” he asked a little frantically.

“I’m fine,” Peter said.

Tony scanned his face, eyes more wild than Peter was expecting. His fingers gently brushing over the fresh bruise on Peter’s cheek.

Peter instinctively flinched away.

“What did he do to you?” Tony asked angrily.

“Knocked me out, tied me up, hit me, nothing major,” Peter said. "He said he wanted to reveal my identity."

Tony sighed. "I was afraid of this, but he won't be causing any more trouble, that's for sure. Can you stand up?”

“Yes, Tony, I’m okay,” Peter insisted. 

Tony helped him to his feet, refusing to take a hand off of his shoulder.

“This is nothing new,” Peter said, starting to get frustrated. “Why are you so upset?” 

Tony stepped in front of him, grabbing Peter’s face with both hands. It wasn’t rough, but his grip was firm. “I was informed by Friday thirty-seven minutes ago that all of your vitals dropped and then your suit went completely offline. I tried everything I could think of, but according to all scans and readings you were dead, Peter, I…” his voice cracked.

Peter started to realize that what he had thought was Tony just being an anxious helicopter parent was actually him being afraid. The watery look in his eyes was one of pure terror, a look that made Peter swallow back any snide comments that were on the tip of his tongue.

“I thought I lost you,” Tony finally choked out. “I really thought you were gone.”

Tony stumbled forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter, pressing his face into the boy’s shoulder. His whole body was shaking with pent up fear and anxiety and now the euphoria of knowing that Peter was alive after all.

Peter just stood there, surprised. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Tony too, letting himself relax into his mentor’s grasp. 

That was how Rhodey found them when he reached the coordinates Tony had sent him. He quietly picked up the unconscious kidnapper off of the floor and left. Tony and Peter remained unmoved, blissfully unaware of anything but their embrace.

  
  



End file.
